Atarashi Aki ga Mate iru
Atarashi Aki ga Mate iru ''(新しい秋が待っている ;A New Autumn Awaits) is a song composed by Sora & Pyo. This is also the song for the MV selection in Episode 9. The song was later released as a coupling song for June Akimoto's graduation single. Single Information #Sayonara Janai #Taisetsu na Kimochi #Atarashi Aki ga Mate iru #Sayonara Janai (Off Vocal) #Taisetsu na Kimochi (Off Vocal) #Atarashi Aki ga Mate iru (Off Vocal) Featured Members 4 members; WCenter '''Centers:' Kumiko Nanha, Chiba Nayani 1st Years: June Akimoto, Chisaki Hayashi MV Synopsis June is seen closing a glass cabinet's door; containing pictures. She turns and smiles as three other girls enter the room; Kumiko, Chisaki, Chiba. June joins them and they seem to be giggling and laughing over something when Kumiko snaps her fingers and the scene changes. The instrumental starts. Kumiko being the only one in a large hall sings her lines and dances. She ends with a twirl and another snap. The scene changes again and Chiba is now seen in an empty classroom. Chiba does the same as Kumiko but does a jump before her snap. June comes into the scene; same room as at the start, she does her dance steps and sings before striking a pose and snaps. Chisaki enters the frame and in a hallway. She claps her hands once after her lines and Kumiko and Chiba are seen hand in hand, back facing each other. As their lines fade, so does their image. June and Chisaki come into frame. They dance and sing; unlike Kumiko and Chiba. And for their combined line, a half of each of their faces are seen; lips moving according to the lyrics. June and Chisaki flash hand to hand, sing their line and the frame changes almost immediately. Kumiko flashes across the screen, finishes her line and Chiba come into frame next. This is the same for Chisaki and June. Same as the previous combined lines, the only change is Chiba and Kumiko in the center of the frame instead of being the outer. The scene changes and Chisaki sings her line, Kumiko, Chiba, and June does the same. The instrumental plays again. The four girls are in a room, dancing and just as soon as Chisaki and Kumiko sing their lines, June and Chiba fade away. Next, Kumiko and Chisaki are immediately changed to June and Chiba. As the line ends, Chiba is the only one left, she and Kumiko take turns to sing their lines, replacing each other each time. Kumiko is then replaced by Chisaki, who sings the lines 'Anata no, Atarashi Aki.' June appears in Chisaki's spot; the latter disappearing, and this continues until the duo line of Chisaki and June. Back to back, they sing their respective parts. The instrumental plays yet again. The four girls in the same room as the previous quart lines. Dancing as well. They then end with Chisaki and June; outer most girls, reaching their hand out, and Chiba and Kumiko; inner two girls, with their hands crossed on their chest. Lyrics |-|English= Just another day, seasons are passing by, one by one, year by year. Just another meeting Who will it be this time? again and again, this cycle never ends. The things that come and leave are all the same Does it mean that life cannot bring anything new...? No! There's a hidden meaning, things never stay the same! Even if the season, does not have a different name. Right now it is Autumn that has a brand new life for you With all of its colours It makes you start anew! Autumn's words There's a meaning, Do you know? Care about nothing Choose on your own. Your Autumn is yours only. Weather it's new or not, Only you know. Everyones' is different after all. A new Autumn that awaits, it it real? That is, Your choice In front of your eyes Is that fate? Fate is your own story, Autumn is just the next chapter Find it, An Autumn that's only yours. Your, New Autumn. Life is yet again reborn. Life also disappears. However, Autumn is, Still waiting for you. Are those words real? Probably. Grab ahold of it, The New Autumn that's Waiting! |-|Kanji= もう一日、 季節は通り過ぎていますが、 1年に1度、毎年。 ちょうど別の会議 今回は誰ですか？ 何度も繰り返して、このサイクルは決して終わらない。 出入りするものはすべて同じです 人生は新しいものをもたらすことはできないということですか？ いいえ！ 隠された意味がありますが、 物事は決して同じではありません！ シーズンが終わっても、 別の名前はありません。 今は秋です あなたのために新しい生活をしている すべての色で それはあなたが新たにスタートさせる！ 秋の言葉 意味はありますが、 あなたは知っていますか？ 何も気にしない 自分で選択してください。 あなたの秋はあなただけです。 天気は新しいかどうか、 あなただけが知っている。 結局、誰もが違う。 新しい秋が待っている、それは本当ですか？ あれは、 あなたの choice あなたの目の前で その運命ですか？ 運命はあなた自身の話です、 秋はちょうど次の chapter それを見つける、 あなただけの秋です。 きみの、 新しい秋。 人生はもう一度生まれ変わりました。 人生も消える。 しかしながら、 秋は、 まだあなたを待っている。 それらの言葉は本当ですか？ 恐らく。 それを掴んで、 待っている新しい秋！ |-|Romaji= - Character Parts (MV)= #92275f|Kumiko}}/ Kono kisetsu mo, #92275f|Kumiko}}/ Chigau no namae mo inai. #92275f|Kumiko}}/ Ima wa Aki #C71585|June}}/ Atarashi jinsei to anata to kashita #C71585|June}}/ To jenbun no iro Atarashi no anata! #C71585|June}}/ Aki no kotoba Anata no Aki wa anata dake. Atarashi to atarashi janai tara, Anata dake to wakateru. #92275f|Kumiko}}/ Me no mae ni #C71585|June}}/ Are wa anata no unmei? Tsukamate, Ano Atarashi Aki ga Mate iru! }} Trivia * This MV is due to be released after the voting period starts, meaning, participating members are to get a boost. However, with June graduating before the I.R. Starts, she will not get an extra boost. * This is the first MV of Chiba Nayani. ** This is also Chiba's first center MV/Song ** Chiba is also the only one who was not a center in the previous MV/Single * From 'Tsugi no hi' to 'Atarashi no Anata' is by Pyo, while from 'Aki no kotoba' to 'Ano Atarashi Aki ga Mate iru' is by Sora. ** Romaji Translations are by Sora as well. * The song is normally referred to as AtaAki. Category:Songs Category:Cute Songs Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:CrystalSora Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Songs by Pyo-kiyo Category:Music Category:June Akimoto Category:Chisaki Hayashi Category:Kumiko Nanha Category:Chiba Nayani Category:Luna Aoki